


Sleigh Ride

by indievous



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indievous/pseuds/indievous
Summary: Newt and Thomas during Christmastime their first year after WICKED falls. AU in which The Death Cure NEVER HAPPENED BECAUSE NONE OF US NEEDED THAT PAIN OR EVER WANTED IT.





	

At first glance, they seemed like any other couple in love at Christmastime. Nobody would ever guess that this was their first time celebrating it. 

Well, technically it wasn't. But they couldn't remember anything from before their minds were wiped. 

Their apartment was small but it was cozy, and much of it was currently strung with fresh, genuine garland. White lights sparkled softly from the tree, illuminating the ornaments that adorned it and casting a warm glow around the space. 

A festive tune was playing from the old radio in the corner, one that they only vaguely remembered from their previous lives. Thomas hummed along softly to it from his spot on the couch, eyes closed in a moment of bliss. He didn't even hear his lover return from the kitchen. 

"Tommy, you shank," Newt grumbled, kicking his foot gently and holding out a mug of steaming hot cocoa to the man. "Don't you bloody fall asleep right now!"

The brunet's eyes fluttered open, immediately focusing on the scowling figure before him. He chuckled as he took his drink, amused.

"You can take the Glader out of the Maze, but you can't take the Maze out of the Glader." 

This made Newt crack a grin, and he plopped down on the couch beside Thomas, throwing his legs over the boy's lap. "Once a Glader, always a Glader."

They clanked their mugs together as a toast, and for a beat after that it was quiet. Thomas couldn't help but recollect on everything they'd been through. The Maze, the Scorch... He shivered when he remembered that Newt nearly hadn't made it away from all of that alive. None of them made it out unscathed. Thomas still woke in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares of Grievers and Cranks.

"Sleigh Ride."

Thomas snapped back to reality, blinking at the blond beside him. "What?"

"This song," Newt said, jerking his head towards the radio. "It's called Sleigh Ride."

Thomas listened for a moment, and felt something buried resurface. He saw blurry faces in his mind in a kitchen decorated somewhat like their apartment. He didn't know who the people were, but the song had triggered a ghost of a memory. 

'Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you...'

"It is." Thomas mumbled, his brain still trying to complete the picture. Things like this happened a lot - a trigger, a broken memory, but never anything full. He was starting to think he was just going to have to make all new memories.

And isn't that what they were doing, why they even moved far away in the first place? After WICKED had fallen and the Cranks started going extinct, the world began to rebuild itself. Newt and Thomas found themselves settling in what used to be called 'New York,' and while it was almost nothing like the pictures they'd seen from before the chaos, it was still oddly familiar. That's why they chose to stay there. 

"Well, come on then." Newt piped, getting to his feet and swiping Thomas' mug just as he was about to take a sip. "Dance with me."

The dark haired boy frowned as his drink was taken, sighing heavily as he stood up to show his feelings about the ordeal. But he had to admit, those three words stirred something even warmer than the cocoa in his chest. 

They moved like the hands on a clock, their arms woven around each other as they swayed to the tune of the song. Both men wore matching blushes on their faces, but they were smiling in the purest of ways at each other. 

"For some reason, I didn't think you'd know how to dance." Thomas teased softly, scared to break the moment. 

"Honestly, neither did I." The blonde chuckled in response, adjusting his arms around Thomas' neck. "Must have done this a lot before, yeah?"

"Better have been with me and no one else."

Newt couldn't help but laugh at his lover's tone. "Really, Tommy? You and I are some of the last people on the planet and you're going to get jealous over something I can't even remember?"

"....Shuck off."

There was that laugh again, the one that made Thomas' stomach flutter. He pulled Newt closer by his waist and rested his chin on the male's shoulder, the smile back on his face. 

"I love you, you know?" 

Newt hummed softly, letting those words sink into his brain. He wanted to remember them, remember this moment forever. No one would take this from him. 

"You've only said it about a dozen times since we woke up this morning."

Thomas pulled himself away enough to look at Newt, and wasn't surprised to see that the man was smiling, the Christmas lights making the blush on his cheeks stand out even more. God, he was so damn beautiful. 

"So, not nearly enough."

Silence. Their eyes were locked on one another, matching expressions of pure adoration on their faces. Thomas wanted desperately to stay like this forever. 

"I love you," Newt whispered after eight beats of his racing heart. "I could never love anyone more."

And now Thomas found himself unable to speak, so he did the only thing his hazy mind could think of - he leaned in and kissed his lover with as much fire as he could muster up. Newt grunted in immediate approval of his actions and kissed him back, and neither one stopped until all of the air had left their lungs. 

And somewhere, in the back of their minds, a tiny voice whispered one word. 

Home. 

This is home. 

They were finally home.

Together.


End file.
